


The Kind Of Feeling We Sing About

by ShortIsNotFun



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cal calls luke an asshat, Flower Child Ashton, M/M, Punk Luke, Record Shop AU, its funny really, maybe next time, no malum sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2138553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortIsNotFun/pseuds/ShortIsNotFun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their crush was obvious to everyone but them, as cliche as that sound. And every time Luke looked at the innocent boy with an amazing smile, he knew he would end up wrecking the boy but he was so god damn cute and tempting that he really couldn’t help himself. And ashton knew these things could never end well but damn he was willing to risk that for Luke. He’d do anything he could to hold that boy’s attention</p>
<p>or </p>
<p>Luke thinks Ashton is the prettiest boy he's every seen and the record shop doesnt get much business</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kind Of Feeling We Sing About

**Author's Note:**

> So my first Lashton and my first post here :)   
> Sorry if it isn't good, i wrote in like 2 days with like 0 editing 
> 
> Title's from Goodnight Moon by Go Radio

Luke was bored out of his mind. Sure, he loved working at the record store but they truly didn't get much business. As Luke pulled out his phone to check twitter or something to pass the next hour, he heard the door open. He turned to face the door and was met with a brilliant sight, immediately opening up his text messages  
Luke: CODE FUCKING RED.  
Cal: The hell is code red again  
Luke: ur useless w ow it means hot guy  
Cal: well damn sorry how hot is hot asshat  
Luke was torn from the screen as he heard a small clearing of someone's throat, that someone was the hot boy himself. Luke smiled brightly at the boy and received the same in return. 'Can you help me find an album?' the small boy asked. 'Of course, that's what I'm here for' Luke chuckled slightly making the boy across from him blush, allowing Luke to fully take in the boy's appearance. The boy was a bit shorter than Luke, had golden brown curly hair, a sweater hung loosely on his frame with skinny jeans, the most brilliant hazel eyes, and placed upon his curls was a daisy flower crown. He was breathtakingly beautiful. And he looked like the epitome of innocence. Another throat clearing brought Luke out of his trance. "I swear I've looked for it! But I was wondering, could you help me find The 1975's album?" The boy looked immensely embarrassed which only made Luke think he was even more adorable. "Ah good choice, we should have it here, I remember stocking it." He said as he led the shorter boy to the proper section. "My god, I feel stupid. Thank you." he said shyly. Luke smiled "No, it's fine. Is that all you needed?" The shorter boy seemed in thought for a moment before saying "Um, this should be all." and smiled at the blonde. Luke then wandered over to the register so the boy could purchase the album. "Have you heard this?" the curly haired boy asked nodding to the album as he handed over the proper amount to pay. Luke nodded and smiled brightly "I love that record, hope you will too!" the shorter boy smiled and said a quiet thanks as he exited the store.   
As Luke wandered home after closing up the shop (the curly haired boy being the only costumer) he wondered if he'd ever see the boy again. He unlocked the door to the apartment him and his best friend, Calum, shared and was immediately ambushed."TELL ME ABOUT CODE RED BOY" Calum yelled as he shoved Luke into the apartment. Luke sighed then chuckled at his best friend's actions. He and Calum took a seat on the couch as Luke began describing the boy he had met hours ago. By the end, Calum's jaw was practically on the floor. "Let me get this straight, He's drop dead gorgeous, has a great taste in music, and is practically your opposite? Damn can I have him?" Luke shook his head "I called code red, he's mine." Calum merely laughed "You don't even know his name, he's far from yours Luke" He said, only partially kidding. Luke smiled and called it a night (it was 10 PM but he had an early shift tomorrow on top of his usual schedule)   
As Luke got ready in the morning, he did his best to look a bit nicer. His hair was quiffed up and gelled instead of being hidden by a beanie. He tried to look a bit more approachable incase the flower boy showed up again, but all his tattoos almost seemed to prohibit it. He had tattoos from his neck to his calves which he was a-okay with, he had gotten them in the first place, but he didn't know if that scared the boy away. He hoped it didn't because wow that boy was incredible and he wanted to know him better. He only put in 2 of his 6 piercings in (lip and nose.) He made a bit of an effort in his clothing for today, instead of barely clean jeans he went for freshly washed ones and a non wrinkled band shirt. As he looked himself over he decided he looked okay, which would have to do. As he was an hour away from closing time, he was sure he'd never see the flower boy again. But then he looked up and saw the door swing open to reveal a face he recognized instantly. "You're back!" Luke smile brightly, a smile which flower boy reciprocated. "Of course" He practically whispered back, of course flower boy was shy. "Looking for anything in particular today?" Luke asked, eager to help, the small boy being only the 4th costumer of the day. The boy simply shook his head and begun to wonder. About half an hour later the boy was still wandering, Luke felt bad to tell him they were about to close. "We're about to close" he said as he approached the boy, giving him a small smile adding "So if you are purchasing something, please do it soon." He tried to sound kind but professional all at once. The boy smiled softly and said "Just debating a few things, do you do holds?" he asked, voice just as soft as his smile. Luke nodded, although, they actually didnt, he'd make an exception for this boy. "Yes but only one at a time, as long as you purchase something today." Completely making up the rules, hoping his boss wouldn't find out. "Okay that's fine I should be able to get it by Thursday if that's ok?"He said voice finally a bit louder. Luke smiled and nodded signally that that was fine. As the boy set two CDs down In front of Luke, he tried to figure out what they were to start a conversation with the boy. He recognized them as Oasis' 2nd album and Electra Heart by Marina And The Diamonds. Good choices again, he thought to himself. "Can you put Electra Heart on hold?" Luke nodded again while ringing up Oasis. The flower boy paid for it and was about to walk out when Luke grabbed his wrist eager to know his name. The boy turned around, face displaying shock. "Sorry I just forgot to ask what name to put the hold under?" he said voice wavering severely. The boy smiled "Irwin, Ashton Irwin." He giggled. He literally giggled, that boy, Luke decided, would be the death of him if he kept giggling like that. "Well Ashton don't forget to come back in two days for that album ok? I'm Luke, by the way" He replied enthusiastically. Ashton nodded storing that away in his brain for later. That night Luke wondered how he'd manage to go 2 days without seeing the innocent looking boy, deciding he'd just have to hope he'd be ok, he'd only known the boy for 2 days for heavens sake. Luke slacked his ass off the next day, not caring about anything that didn't have to do with Ashton. When Thursday finally arrived Luke was practically shaking with anticipation. He was excited to see Ashton, even though it would only be for a few minutes. As closing time was rolling around, Luke was met with Familiar hazel eyes and curly hair at the door. "Hello Luke! Still have Electra Heart for me?" He seemed a bit more confident then he was before. "Of course!" Luke grinned, sliding the boy the album "Need anything else?" Ashton shook his head slightly saying he didn't really need anything right now as he hands over the money for the Marina cd. Luke nodded and wished he could make this moment last longer. Ashton smiled at Luke and asked when he worked at the store, when he didn't and Luke replied with the answer of everyday from 1pm to 8pm except for Sunday because the store was closed that day. Ashton merely nodded and yet again stored that away for later. As he walked out the door, Ashton realized he forgot to get Luke's number and Mikey would surely kill him for it when he got home. So Ash quickly re-entered the record store before even thinking of how to ask. Luke looked up mildly interested, then realizing it was Ashton and raised and eyebrow. "Forget something, Curly?" he let out a low chuckle and damn Ashton wanted to hear that noise more often. Ashton blushed a little and sighed, "Nothing, sorry" slowly backing up a little but Luke was not having that. "What did you need Ashton?" As he walked toward the Blushing boy. Ashton looked up slightly and mumbled a quick "CanIhaveyournumber" to which Luke raised an eyebrow and asked the small boy to repeat himself. Ashton huffed a little and had to pinch himself not to stutter and said the sentence slowly. Luke nodded laughing at the boy's nervousness slightly while fumbling around for a pen and paper to write his number on. "You could just put your number in my phone." Ashton piped in behind him. Luke turned and saw the short boy smirking and holding his phone out. Luke put his name as 'Luke :)' and sent himself a text to get the boys number and handed the boy his phone back. Ashton smiled and held open the door, knowing it was closing time. Luke thanked him and politely asked if he could walk Ashton home, to which Ashton merely blushed and nodded, not really good with words. Luke smiled "Lead the way curly." Ashton seemed to enjoy the nickname and they talked about everything from music to family on the way to Mikey and Ashton's shared apartment. Ashton looked up at Luke hopefully "Maybe we could do this again" Luke immediately nodded not wanting the adorable boy to ever be alone. As they were about to go there separate ways Luke leaned down and planted a little kiss to Ashton's cheek which made the curly haired boy bright red. Luke started to walk home yelling over his shoulder "SEE YOU LATER CURLY" and knew that they would definitely be doing this again.   
As the week went on and Monday rolled around he had been texting Ashton non stop, but hadn't seen the boy since Thursday. As he was about to open on Monday morning he got a text from Ash  
Curly: Hey lukey mind if I keep you company at work today? :)   
To which Luke immediately replied yes (because who can deny an adorable boy's company)   
About 15 minutes later a lovely looking Ashton appeared at the doorway. He smiled as he saw the blonde haired boy he'd grown fond of in such short time. Ashton had to admit when he had first entered the shop he was intimidated by Luke with his abundance of tattoos and piercings and immense height, but as he's gotten to know the boy a little bit more he's found out Luke's about as terrifying as a baby penguin. Plus the shorter boy quite enjoyed how protective the taller boy was already. As ashton watched the boy play games on his phone, he wondered how many costumers this place got, it didn't seem like that many. But he and Luke were pulled out of their thoughts to see a woman enter the store. Luke greeted her, hoping to make the store seem inviting he guessed. The woman nodded and went about her browsing. Ashton turned to Luke and asked him what he thought the woman would buy and they both arguing about which band they thought (spoiler: they both lost) As the day dragged on Luke was glad he had the company of the smaller boy. He made Luke feel so happy and carefree and he loved that. He hadn't been this happy in a while and he felt so comfortable with the boy, as if he'd known ashton his whole life. He liked Ashton, so so much. But he felt like it was all too soon, but he was always wrong so who knows. But as closing time came again, ashton was thinking the same. He really liked Luke, which was new to him, he never really liked someone. Which meant he was totally sure he'd mess this up, so he kept quiet. And it went like that for days, ashton stopping by just to see Luke, sometimes asking about an album sometimes just asking how Luke's day has gone. Their crush was obvious to everyone but them, as cliche as that sound. And every time Luke looked at the innocent boy with an amazing smile, he knew he would end up wrecking the boy but he was so god damn cute and tempting that he really couldn't help himself. And ashton knew these things could never end well but damn he was willing to risk that for Luke. He'd do anything he could to hold that boy's attention. Mikey kept warning him, which made ashton think he was a fucking hypocrite because he was the one who wanted the boys to get closer in the first place. And Calum kept trying to make Luke triple think things when it came to Ashton but he knew he was under those hazel eye's spell and was too far gone. They'd hang out everyday at the shop lazily listening to music, Luke introducing Ashton to some of the greatest bands, making the curly haired boy realize how important and special music could truly be. And they spent weeks like that, coming and going, not quite sure what they were to the other. They both were dying to ask as they took turns walking the other home, but it wasn't until 2 months after their first meeting Till one finally blurted out the question both were dying to ask. And shockingly enough, ashton was the one who had enough nerve to do it. It was about 9 PM and the boys were walking towards Ashton's apartment after they had grabbed some late dinner when Ashton cleared his throat and let himself ask Luke what he'd been dying to know. "Are we, like um, Are we a thing? I mean we go everywhere together and sometimes hold hands and stuff but never really talk about it so.." Ashton fumbled just about every word, he was so nervous, but Luke was listening intently and was wondering the same thing. He responded with a simple answer "Only if you want us to be, Princess." dropping the new nickname like it was no big deal. Ashton giggled a little at the feminine pet name, but let it be since he admittedly kind of liked it. Luke was a bit worried by the silence after Ashton's giggle, not really sure what it meant. "So what do you say princess, Wanna be mine?" Luke asked as he turned to the boy just in time to see him turn bright red. "Of course I do, Lukey." He muttered, overjoyed and highly embarrassed, like usual. Luke smirked at the nickname but quickly smiled engulfing the small, adorable boy in a hug as they arrived at his door. He did his best to reenact their first "date" as he leaned in again as Ashton was pulling away, turning towards the door. But this time, instead of leaning down and aiming for Ash's cheek he leaned down and put his hands on the boy's waist. Ashton looked up questioningly but wrapped his arms around Luke's neck nonetheless. As Luke's breath hit Ashton's cheek, Ashton began panicking mentally, he was about to have his first kiss. But his thoughts were interrupted by Luke's lips upon his own. There were no sparks, like you read in books but it felt incredible, it felt right. The kiss was short and sweet and Luke was the first to pull away, as he looked at Ashton lovingly and turned away. As he began his journey home, he remembered the night he first walked ash home and yelled over his shoulder again, only this time the nickname was different. "SEE YOU LATER PRINCESS" was yelled, and Ashton heard every word.


End file.
